dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jeon Jung Kook
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung Kook *'Nombre: '정국 / Jungkook *'Nombre completo: '전정국 / Jeon Jung Kook *'Nombre japonés:'ぜん せいきょく''' / Zen Seikyoku *'''Nombre chino: 田正国 / Tian Zheng Guo *'Apodos: '''Golden Maknae, Nochu y Kookie. *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Modelo, Bailarín y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey *'Familia: 'Padres y un hermano mayor. *'Agencia: 'BigHit Entertainment Programas de TV *'2017: Let's Eat Dinner Together con Jin (Ep. 50) *'2016:' MC Especial en Music Bank con J-Hope (21.10.16) *'2016:' King of Mask Singer *'2016:' MC Especial en Music Core con Jimin (30.07.16) *'2016: 'Celebrity Bromance junto a Min Woo de Shinhwa *'2016:' MC Especial en Music Core junto a Sana de TWICE (14.05.16) *'2016': SBS Flower Crew *'2016:' National Idol Singing Contest con Jimin *'2015:' KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae con J-Hope y Jimin (24.12.15) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 70 con RM y Jimin (28.05.14) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 68 con RM y Jimin (21.05.14) Vídeos Musicales *'2012:' Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (como bailarín) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' BTS. **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae. **'Tipo de voz:' Leve Lírico Tenor. **'Rango Vocal: '''G2 ~ Bb5 (3 Octavas, 1 nota y 1 semitono) *'Educación:' **Baiyang Elementary School **Baiyang Middle School **Shingo Middle School **School of Performing Arts Seoul (Graduado) *'Hobbies: Dibujar, tomar fotografías de paisajes, bailar, jugar vídeojuegos, leer webtoons y cómics y hacer ejercicio. *'''Comida favorita: Carne, pan, pizza y brochetas de cordero. *'Película favorita: '''Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. *'Modelo a seguir:' G-Dragon. *'Color Favorito:'' Rojo, Negro y Blanco. *En el 2011 audicionó para el programa SuperstarK3, aunque fue eliminado en las audiciones, varias compañías se interesaron en él, siendo contactado por 7 compañías diferentes incluyendo JYP Entertainment, FNC Entertainment, Woollim Entertainment, Starship Entertainment, TS Entertainment, Cube Entertainment y Big Hit Entertainment. A pesar de haber sido reclutado por agencias en gran parte exitosas, Jungkook eligió a BigHit Entertainment debido en gran parte a RM y sus habilidades para rapear, queriendo estar en la misma compañía con RM y entrenar con él: "''Pensé que RM era genial, así que quería firmar con Big Hit. Les dije a mis padres que quería unirme, así que firmé"; ya que Big Hit era una compañía más pequeña en ese momento los miembros han comentado frecuentemente la particularidad de su decisión: "El hecho de que él rechazó todas las agencias que tenían más éxito que nosotros y eligir firmar con esta compañía, creo, fue la voluntad de Dios". *En 2012, la compañía lo envió a L.A. (EE.UU.) durante un mes para entrenar en "Movement Lifestyle" (una famosa academia de baile), donde aprendió baile urbano, estilo femenino, baile de alto rendimiento y más, consiguiendo poder expresar sus emociones en el baile. *Durante sus días de trainee, Jungkook fue bailarín para las actuaciones en vivo de "Glamorous" de GLAM, así como "I'm Da One" de Jo Kwon. *Antes de debutar iba a tener el nombre artístico Seagull, Ian o Young Gun, pero al final decidieron utilizar su nombre real. *En el año 2013 no fue al instituto ya que se estaba preparando para su debut con BTS. Un año más tarde, en 2014, ingresó en School of Performing Arts Seoul (SOPA). *Cuando los MC de Star Show 360 les preguntaron cuál fue la experiencia que tuvo al llegar a Bangtan y conocer a los miembros él contestó con palabras de aliento, tales como: "Bueno, vine a Seúl cuando tenía 14 años y estaría en lo correcto al decir que mis hyungs (los demás miembros) me criaron, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, ya que tenemos un objetivo en común. Deseo que juntos podamos trabajar duro y permanecer fuertes." *El 10 de Diciembre del 2015 se reveló un vídeo en donde uno de sus managers le levantaba la mano con intenciones de golpearlo, enseguida la compañía publicó unas disculpas sobre lo que había pasado y revelaron que el mánager había sido removido de su cargo. *Para el KBS Song Festival, trasmitido en enero del 2016, realizo una colaboración especial con el cantante Zion.T, en donde ambos interpretaron la canción Yanghwa BRDG. *El 31 de mayo de 2016 fue publicada "I Know" interpretada por RM y Jungkook. *Participó en la producción y composición de la canción "Love is not Over" del álbum '''"The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.1". *Realizó una colaboración especial junto a Jin para el cuarto aniversario de BTS, de la canción “So Far Away” del MIXTAPE de Suga. *En una entrevista le preguntaron cuál había sido la causa para elegir a su actual agencia (Big Hit Entertainment) y respondió que lo decidió al escuchar el rap de RM, ya que le pareció genial. *Está en el puesto #13 de los 100 rostros más bellos en «The 100 Most Handsome Faces 2017». *Participó en la producción y composición de "Magic Shop" del tercer álbum regular de BTS «Love Yourself: Tear». Esta canción la dedicó a sus fans. Comentó que no sentía que estaba trabajando la canción, ya que contiene todos sus sentimientos hacia las fans. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) Galería Jung Kook1.jpg Jung Kook2.jpg JungKook03.jpg Jungkook05.jpg Jung Kook4.jpg JungKook06.jpg JungKook07.jpg JungKook08.jpg Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín